rising sun
by WrathWriter
Summary: After the events of breaking dawn , Morris Rath , comes to seek revenge for the death of his lost freind . But what he finds was not what he expected done unless someone requests for it to be picked back up
1. Chapter 1 thru 5

(Preface)

It was the same as any day .I had just started my shift at my dads store . It was a sporting goods store . The only one here in forks . An since our little town was surrounded by nothing but forest , We had alot of businese.

As i picked up a box of hats to take to the back , i head the chime of the cow bell above the door . " Excuse me , miss ?" an unfalmilar voice called .

he had golden blonde hair , with streaks of golden tinged brown running through it .he was roughly 6'2 an looked to be well wore a pair of faded jeans , black wookboots ,slightly baggy t-shirt and a small cross postioned pefectly centered ,hangin from his neck .But the biggest and most outstanding beautiful part of all ,was his deep golden eyes.

Iv never seen eyes like them before . I had never seen anyone with yellows eyes or anything close to this colour before in fact .His eyes had this really deep felling to them , like if you stared to long you'd be lost forever .

As i stood there , unmobilized by those golden eyes , i heard him clear his throat I tried with every cell in my brain to loosen my focus , but it was imposible . Just like i thought , if you looked to deeply into his eyes , you could never pull yourself out .

" miss? , " he called over to me as he waved at me an a angelic smile came apon his face .I couldnt belive it , he couldnt be talkin to me , but as my head began to clear i relized i was the only person in the store.

"hi , " was all i could say as i could feel my eyes fianlly listening to my reason an give in .By the time my eyes had escaped his , i looked up an saw this god walking towards me .

" Im looking for some freinds of mine , The cullens" he asked me . I still stood there frozen . His voice was even better then his looks . Kinda rough , an deep . But sweet and caring . Then his words hit me like a freight train .

"the cullens ?" i asked . I knew the name . My mom had talked about the cullens alot , She went to school with them when she was younger . She told me there was five of them . An everyone looked to be perfect and beautiful in everyway also said that her freind bella had fallen for one of the cullens . Edward .

Every once of happiness i felt droped from my body as if a hole had opened in it just flushed away . Of course he didnt find me at all atractive . No, he was lookin for a memeber of the beautiful cullen family . I knew it was to good top be true .

" Yes. Do you know them " he smiled at me ,as he contuinued our conversation i had totally forgot we were even having ." Umm, not personally , but i know of them " i asnwered tonelessly ." Could you tell me where they live ?" he asked as he looked into my eyes . I felt like i was melting .His gaze was completly intoxacating , but i loved it .

" Yea , there up in the forest area , theres a long driveway you have to go up , but they have a sign at the end of it " i answered still hypnotized in his gaze." Thankyou so much , umm , i didnt catch your name ?" he pointed out as he reached out his hand towards me. " Oh , im Kristen Newton " I said as i tried to steady my hand to shake his .

But unlike what i expected him to do ,shake my hand , He lifted up to his perfect lips an lightly kissed it . i could feel this incredible fire raging right underneath the spot he kissed . I looked down at my hand expecteing it to burst into flames at any second.

" Im glad to meet you , kristen, an hopfully our paths will cross again " she had as he lowered my hand as walked out the door of the shop.I couldnt belive this feeling i was having . It was like everything in the world came crashing down an the only thing left was him and me . looked down at my hand again to see if it had caught on fire yet . Once i relized it hadnt i ran my finger over the inflamed area. But instead of it burning my finger as i expected , it was ice cold .

Who was this stranger , an how did he make me fall in love with him .

(2)

It was glomy day ,looking and tasted like it was gonna rain within the half hour. The road i was on was well maintaned , although , as soon as i found a place to park the car out of sight , id run the rest of way . As i drove along , i finally noticed the little side road with two mallboxes reading "blacks " and "cullens ".

I turned up the road an decided id just drive the rest of the way anyway .I couldnt belive i finally found them . It had been years since the "Voltarri revolt " as it has become known by , happened .An iv been looking for them every day since . I remember it like it was yesterday .

"morris , come , we've been called on by the voltari " jordan called from outside my tent .Since i liked to drift from spot to spot , i decided long ago that i would just set up camp where ever we went . " Why , what did we do ?" i asked completly shocked .

I knew there wer'nt here to see us about something we did wrong , becuase me an jordan have not been in a civilazed place in over 3 years . We decided to comb the forests and un -claimed parts of canada an stay away from all human contact . I was well used to only drinking the blood of animals , so it didnt bother me either way . But jordan was still new to our " Alternitve " lifestyle as i put it .

Although he has been doing very well , iv still had to knock him around a few times after he caught the scent of a stray hiker ." They say they want all drifters who can spare time to come an witness for them " he answered . " Witness what ?" i asked as i started to pack up the tent .

" Well , i hear theres a coven that have created an " Immortal child " he said , lowering his voice on the last part. Unthinkable. Who would be stupid enough to create another one . The last time someone did that , it wiped out a good chunck of the humans .Of course they never discovered what it was , the humans passed it off as the plague , but we vampires know other wise .

" I cant spare the time " i said smoothly as i finished with the tent an had everything ready to go ." What do you mean , we cannot defiy the Voltarri !"he exclaimed . It was true . Nobody defyed them . They were the gods of the vampire world . They also enforced rules and laws to ensure that the vampires stay unknown to the human world .

" im not my freind , i just cant spare the time , that what they asked you did they not , if we could spare the time to come ?"i questioned my companion ." well , yes , but -" " But nothin , i choose not to go ,you are more then welcome to go if you please" i offered as i started towards the north , just walkin at a human pace . When you have eternaity , theres no need to rush .

" Im going morris " jordan said sternly , as if he was a teenager telling his mother he was moving out . " Then goodbye for now my freind , i hope to see you soon " I waved as i contiuned .I heard the rush of air as he flew out of sight towards the west .I was saddened to see my dear freind leave, but i was not going to go an help those feinds .

It was not entill 3 months had passed that i head news about what happened . As i traveled i heard from a couple of fellow drifters that this cullen clan had in fact not made an immortal child . But a human concived a child with a vampire .This was amazing .I never dreamed it was possible , of course along my travels i heard the story of the incubus . A creature that would seduce females , mate with them ,an leave , letting there children then finish what it had started . But i thought it was myth .

" Yea , they susposly fall in love and she concevied .During birth the child broke every bone in her body so to save her life , they had to turn her into a vampire " the male drifter explained . " Such willpower , such love " the female added .It was true , it must have taken incredable amount of willpower to limits yourself not to use even a fracton of your power well also trying not to lose yourself into the animalistic side of love making .

" So what happened when the voltarri found out the truth ?" i asked wondering how these " gods" as they claimed themselfs to be , took being wrong ."they couldnt do much , since the amount of witnesses they , an the cullens had essembled "the male said ." But after they left the cullens , susposedly there was a revolt , an the witnesses attacked the voltarri " the female explained as her eyes had clouded right over . You could tell it hurt her very much to tell the story .

" Complete rubbish ,they voltarri were angry and slaughtered them , if you ask me " the male added angerly as he held his female counterpart.I stood there , compeltely frozen in shock as his words sank in . Jordan . He was a witness , an now he was dead. An i too would have been dead , if i had gone along to do the voltarri a favour like he had done .

I couldnt wrap my head around it .Jordan an i have been together for at least 200 years now .I found him in ontairo all those years ago ,he was just waking up from the transformation .I asked him if he wanted to travel with me ,after i dragged him into the woods so he wouldnt hurt anyone when he awoke. . He was even starting to come around to my atlernative way of life .But now he was gone. " where did all this take place?" i asked in a lifless tone ,still letting everything sink in ."No clue"  
An since then iv been searching an searching for these cullens that had started all this that angered the voltarri. Which then led them to kill my best freind .after long searching an seeking . I found them , forks, washington .

(3)

I pulled up to a massive house . The one whole side was all window an from what i could see expoensive looking peices in every room .I put the car in park an walked up to the door . As i reached to knock , the door opened . There , in front of me stood 9 vampires , an some awful smelling being behind them ." Hello, what can we do for you ?" i man asked as he aproched me . This had to be the leader, carsile , judging from the disctription i had .

" Im looking for the cullen clan , the leaders of the voltarri revolt " i asked coldly as a smile formed at the side of my mouth ." Hes here to kill us for the death of his freind " one of the male vampires said , looking at me with his teeth exposed . " you must be edward , iv heard about you" i said cooly as i sized him up , wondering how much of a fight he'd be .

" More then you think " he said as he leaned a bit , begining a crouch . " Stop it , there will be no vilence here ! " carlise yelled at his "son" , as they put it ." Oh but i think there will be " i said smiling devilshy .

Then all of a sudden , out of nowhere came a massive wolf pinning me to the ground with his mussle only inches from my face . i tried everything to get free , but i couldnt .What was this beast , a werwolf . No, The voltarri have exctincted them years this was someything else . But what could be so powerful that could cripple a 300 year old vampire liek myself .

With in seconds i heard a thunder of paws coming running towards me . As i tried to look around , i counted 24sets of paws.12 more wolfs . I could feel them leering at me with a killer look in there eyes . I was done for ."They dont take kindly to starngers in there territory " edward said almost mocking from some behind the massive wolf that pinned me to the earth .

" Stop this , we do not need to end this in blood " calisle tried to reason .Then i relized something id missed before , his eyes were a golden colour . All other vampires i had met along my way , had red eyes .Mine where the only ones id even seen that were gold .

"Yes , we also dont feed on human blood " edward asnwered my unspoken question ."Stop it JAcob , let him up !" i heard a singing angel voice plead this beast that still had me pinned .I looked up at the girl who was trying to save my live. She had shoudler length brown hair , with the ends curling .And although i was certain she was a vampire , she had a beating heart . How ?.

The wolf let out a low draggin growl before releasing me an steping only a few steps back,my head was still clouded with all the comotion but i tried to review the infomation i had gathered over my from all the people i talked to , none mentioned that this coven didnt feed on humans .Why , unless .

" I think so too." edward said , as if half to answer my question and half to himself."what? , what are you talking about ,??" a different angel voice asked. This girl had long brown hair , and had a striking resemblance to the first female.

" Thats becuase Renessmee " he pointed to the first girl , who was rubbing the wolfs back and glaring at me."is mine and bella daughter " he said as he grabbed the hand of the second girl.  
" So , Renessme , is , well , was susposed to have been the immortal child then ?" i asked , still very confused .

' Yes" edward answered back plainly ."Edward ! " bella exclaimed , " tell what you two where just talking about , what do you think too " she asked him, lightly lowering the tone in her voice and now joining her daughter in glaring at me ." HE , an i , think the voltarri knew he'd seek revenge for his freind. So they sent people out to give him information about us , so he'd come and do there work for them ."he answered , looking at me , as if to clearify everything .

" It all makes sence now " i said to myself , as i sat on a nearby rock .The big redish brown wolf , jacob, growled at bent down into to a crouch as i moved." Jacob , he means us no harm anymore " edward explained to the wolf.

I sat there , contemplating over everything . After i see them , i know that this coven in fact had no clue of what the voltarri did after they left them that i also knew that i had no need to bother them , this was nothing of there doing . This was the voltarri's work, it was them i had to seek out and destroy not these people.

" Theres no way , you'd never take them out on your own ." edward answered my thought."  
Ill have to try . " i said to nobody inpecticular ."Come inside ,rest , You look like you havent stoped in many days " carlisle motioned toward the door to the house .

I hesatitated at first , but then followed him through the door .JAcob still only steps behind me , ready to attack if i tried anything .There house was amazing , white walls everywhere ,with black aplances and a grand piano in the corner .It was truly breathtaking .

" So , where do you come from ?" renmessme asked me after a few moments of silence .She had already stoped glaring at me , an instead looked at me with curiousity ." Canada " i answered looking at her with the same , as i listened to the rytheme of her humna heart. . This was something nobody would belive unless they seen it themself . A half vampire , half human .

" How long have you been in canada for ?" she contniued still very curious of me ."I was turned 300 years ago , and i never left ." i answered still closley listening to the sound of the beating."So , you also feed of animals? , how long have you been doing that for ?" carlisle asked me . I could see the amusment overtake his angry that was there before ." 300 years , as soon as i woke , i headed straight for town , as soon as i figured what i was headed for , i freaked out , and ran off towards the forest ." i begin .

" When i finally stoped , i was so deep in the woods all i could smell was moss . As i stood there coming to terms with what i became , i caught the scent of a heard of deer.I fouun an slaughtered them , that seemed to ease the pain in throat a bit ,so i decided id stay there entill i no longer felt them need to kill a human "

" Thats amazing " carlisle exclaimed ."Most new borns cant even think straight let alone run staright out of town only to find a animal to attack " he said as he drifted off into thought .  
" I didnt know it was so uncommon , i just thought that since human blood seemed to be more satisfying , that most prefer it . I didnt relized that they couldnt resist " i told them as i begin to drift off into thought myself .

It never dawned on my that not drinking human blood was so difficult , i could always resist it , but that explains why it was so hard for jordan . I felt my body tremble as i thought of my fallen freind .

There was silance for a good while as we all sat around thinking . Edward and bella where on the couch , holding each other as they seemed to be watching tv , but i couldn't tell if the where or not .Calisle hadnt moved since i told him my story , and renessmee was sitting in the corner with jacob , who was still in his wolf form ,glaring at me intently .

" Well. " calsisle said , breaking the silence . " what do you do now?". he asked ." i dont know , iv been hunting you down for at least 3 years now , an before that me and jordan just wandered " i trembled again at the mention of jordan .

" Well, your welcome to stay here as long as you like " he offered , a kind smile on his face ." I couldnt , not after i came to kill you all " i said embaressed at my previous motives ." Wouldnt be the first time we befreinded an enemy " she chuckled as he turned to face jacob ,who turned his head to look the other way . I take it , he hadnt always been their guard dog.

Edward begin so lightly laugh to himself ." No" he said into bella shoulder , i guess he was answering my thoughts again ."Well , if you all dont mind , that would be great , ill try to stay out of the way ." i said as i looked around at everyone , looking for anyone who disaporved .I wouldnt blame them if someone kicked me out , i would have .

" We do not mind freind , you are to make yourself at home while your here , an if you need anything dont be afraid to ask ." carlisle told me as he outstreched his hand .I shook it and told him thankyou well i looked around again to find disaporvel from the others .Other then jacob , i didnt really see everybody against me staying" What was your name again ?" Carlisle asked ." Oh , im Morris Wrathe" i told him .

."Lets get you a room, dear " a third beautiful woman said as she came in from the kitchen , with 4 more vampires behind her , id forgot how many there where when i first arived .  
" Im esme , this it my daughter rose , her husband , emmet" the monster of a man shook my hand with a huge happy smile ,he seemed freindly enough .But his wife looked like she didnt give a dam that i was even standing there .

."This is my other daughter , Alice , and her husband Jasper" This guy also shook my hand , but her looked alot more serious , like he was trying to figure out if i was actually gonna kill them all still or not .His wife was by far the shortest of them all next to her mother , but seemed to beam when she smiled .Reminded me of a pixie for some reason .

I heard Edward laugh lightly again , must have heard my thoughts again ." Thankyou all for your kindness " i said as i looked around at this massive coven ,no not coven , family. An for the first time in a very long time , i felt like a part of a family again .

(4)

It had been 2 weeks since i arrived at the cullen home , an already i felt like one in the family . I had a chance to speak and chat with most of the people here. I found out that edward wasnt the only one with a special gift , his wife bella had the power to sheild herself an others from mental abilitys. Their daughter , Renessmee or Nessie as she told me to call her , could show you her thoughts , which she demostrated for me , an it was a truely amazing gift.

The pixie , Alice could see the future , and her husband , jasper , could change the way people felt .I showed them all how i could manulate fire , as i turned a candle into a monsterious fire then to the tiniest flame .It felt weird at first , I hadnt used this abitily in years , mainly becuase i didnt need to .But after a few atempts i was at full power again .

Me an emmet got along well, we braged about some of the animals he had taken down and some that got close to taking us down . Jasper also came around to me after a few days , he explained that becuase of my gloomy state i was in at first ,it made him feel very un sure of me .But once i pushed the death of my good freind to the back on my mind , an started trying to get to know my new freinds , he and me began become good freinds .

Jake still didnt like me , hated me even . Which is understandable , becuase my motive for even coming here was to slaughter him an his family , so i didnt try an force him to like me .Although i was completly fasnated by shifter . Id never heard of them before .

An the stranger part was that he said there was 14 other in his "pack". Why , if there were shape shifters, would they all become wasnt a matter of prefence , because according to the cullen , they didnt even know about it till they phased .

I was sitting on the front step , looking out at beautiful sunrise . Although this forks seen more rain then light , when the sun did shine , it was devastating i sat there staring up at the golden sky i heard sound off in the distance .

I got to my feet when i released it was more then 2 feet coming towards me . I crouched awaiting the threat speeding towards me . could hear the wind ripping past what ever it was.  
I could also now smell the loose earth it's feet had tore from the ground .

As i looked into the forest i could tell it was about 100 feet away now . I stepped down from the step . I couldnt let whatever this was attack these people. this family . After all they've done for me , the least i could do is protect them .

The enemy was closing in now only about 30 yards away . I stared , focusing on the spot where i presumed the threat would be appearing out of .All of a sudden the enemy came through the exact spot id figured .

As the monster steped out into the sunlight , i relived my crouch , it was another massive wolf , probly one of jakes pack.I went to turn around an head back inside to summon jake when i felt a feelin like i was being watched . I turned around to find the wolf staring at me , not with hate , but something else.

We stood there looked in eye contact for what seemed like hours , but only was about 30 seconds before jake and edward came out the front pushed me to the side so he could run over to the wolf .As he past her , into the woods i could hear him call to the wolf ." come on lea" .

I stood there , lookin at the wolf again , wondering what it was thinking . I heard from the woods the words come on again , as the wolf turned slowly to head in after jake. Before it left , it looked back at me , stared for a moment , then was gone .

" What was that all about ?" i asked myself. " That was lea , a memeber of jakes pack , " edward answered my question ." Why did he stare me down like that tho " i asked , now looking edward in the face , still very confused , but feelin sad for some unexplainable reason .

"SHE " he clairfied ." has seemed to imprint on , you " she said as he laughjed under his breath . I could see him restrain the urge to burst out into laughter ." she ?" i asked stupidly as i sat down on the stairs where i stood . I never took into consideratain that lea was both a male and female name."wait, imprinted ?"

" yes , its a wolf thing ." he said was he sat beside me on the step ." When i wolf imprints , the wolfs do this to find the soul mate . Jake imprinted on nessie ,and most all the pack has imprinted on someone ' he explained as a wide grin filled his face .It was obvious he really enjoyed this .

" so what now ?" i asked still trying to peice anythign together ." thats up too you " he answered as he turned to face me ." Her heart now belongs to you . forever and for always , what you do with it is up to you " he finished as his grin got wider an turned to face the sun again .

" Whats so dam funny about this edward " i asked angry , i did not find this funny at all . Id have to break this poor girls heart , and all he could do is laugh .He begin to laugh again as he read my mind . " i dont think its funny " i said , standing now , fuming.

" Im sorry , i dont mean to laugh , but all the time iv known lea , she has hated vampires , completely despises us . " he explained , a few laughs causing him to break his explaination .'An now she has imprinted on one , its just so ironic' he says as he busts out laughing again .

what was i gonna do about this , how would i tell her that couldnt be with her . I couldnt bare to break this poor girls heart . " So dont ' edwaard said , now serious . " what do you mean dont , just pretend it never happened?" what was he getting at . " i heard your thoguhts , although you didnt know the feeling then , rethink it now " he said as he got up ." ill leave you alone to figure it out " he added as he opened the front door an disappeared inside .

what did he mean , rethink my thoughts . I replayed the last 20 minutes over in my head . One minute im staring into the sunrise . Then i hear soemthing coming , an i got all protective . Then she appears and we begin staring at each other . an a felt a strange feeling . hmm. i wonder, is this what edward was referring to . this feeling .

it wasnt anger . i know that all to well . It defentily wasnt wasnt fear . I focused on this feeling tryin to mentally gather any images that match this emotion. i saw jordan , my best freind who was now gone. I qiuckly pushed that one back into the fault. then i saw faces i havent seen in 300 years . i saw my mother , with her golden blonde hair , and blue eyes . my father , in full beard with his coke bottle glasses and my brother laughing one of his many dirty jokes he'd retell over and over.

i havent thought of my family since id been transformed . I felt my legs crumble under me as my knees hit the ground .i knelled there feeling this overwhelming pain in my eyes .I have very rarely ever felt pain in this new form , but this actually hurt .I as if i wanted to cry , but i couldnt . i tried to qiuckly trap all these memorys away in the fualt that held all the memorys of jordan .

after a few minutes id recovered from the tramatizing images. An i rememebered the reason i even did all that . lea . why would lea remind me of jordan , my parents and my brother .

i looked up to find a naked jacob come through the edge of the trees. I looked away as he retreved his shorts from his ankle and walked up towards the house . He walked up to were i was an sat down beside me , with his legs folded." hey ' he said roughly .

" hey " i replyed probly sounding the same. This was very weird , in the time iv been here we an jake have never spoke ." So , lea-" he broke off , as he looked away , almost is if it killed him to say it ." edward explained ."i told him not lookin over at him . ' oh , good " he said , relif evadent in his voice ." so ". i trailed , waiting for him to finish.

" shes imprinted on you , and completly in love with you , you are her world now " he said as he sied .' i see ' was all i could get out . This was too much , a wolf , is compeltly in love with a vampire . natural enemys , in love . sounds more like a bad romantic movie plot then real life .

' you dont have to return her feelings " he said as he faced me for the first time .i didnt look back."but she will forever be in love with you , an understand if you dont return her feelings ' he said , as he bowed his head. It must be really hard to sit here and tell me all this . from what i heard , there pack is very close. There all like siblings . so i can imagine how hard it would be to try an let your sister be with your enemy .

"where is she ?" i asked , now looking over at his face . I expected saddness , but found a more happy look in him . "she left ,for now ." he said as he got up ."she said she had to do soemthign , but wanted me to explain it to you , an tell you she'd be back later tonight to talk to you , if you wanted " he said as he reached for my hand .

i hesitated for a moment , wondering if it was some trick , but then gave in an took it as he helped my off the ground .'alright , thanks jake ' i said as we walked up towards the door . he opened it and waved me to go first " anytime brother '.

(5)

That night i sat an waited on the front porch for lea. It was cold out , but that didnt really bug me . Considering i was as cold as ice anyway .It was a very nice day today , an it the night was no different . I could count every constalation in the sky tonight .Something that i havent seen since my time here .

As i looked out into the darkness at the woods i lost my mind to my thoughts . What would i say to her . Would i be able to break her heart . Would she even listen to my no anyway .From what i heard today from the many members of the cullen family , was that imprinting is very set in stone . Once one has imprinted , thats the person there ment to be with an they wont be with anyone ecept that person .

Could i doom this poor women to eternal would i be able to tell her -. i was cut off by a gust of wind peeling away from the forest . i could now hear footfalls on the forest floor. Then another sudden gust of wind before i heard he speak ."Could you looka way while i get dressed ?" a shy voiced called freom the cover of the trees .

" oh yes sorry " i replyed ,embaressed . Her voice. It was beautiful , like nothing id ever heard .It had this , heavenly ring to it. I could feel a smile grow on my face as i heard he speak again . " Sorry bout that ."

I looked ot at the darkness , following the heavenly sound . As a figure apeeared into the light of the porch lamp . I stop breathing .My mind went blank as i looked out at the figure in the light . She was gorgous . like a goddess . Even better then the supossely pperfect vampires . She was had perfect copper skin, black hair that glisened in the light , and eyelashes like feathers. Her eyes were a dark green as her body was intoxicating .

" Hey , im lea " she sang as he reached down out to shake my hand .I sat there hypnotized for a breif moment before regained my mind. I got up and leaned forward to lightly kiss the top of her hand ." Im Morris , Morris Rath ".Her skin was perfectly smooth, like fine glass or worked crystal . I looked up into her , beautiful jade eyes as i noticed a flush of colour pass through her cheeks .

I let her hand go and motioned her her to sit down beside me .She took the spot i offered without hesatition an looked out across the darkness . IV obiously embarressed her . " im sorry , i didnt - " " No dont worry bout it " she beamed at me , her smile , much to my disbelive , was even more amazing the rest of her .

We sat sighlty for awhile . Admiring each other , each with a wide grin on our face suddenly shifted , and her beautiful smile with replaced with a slight frown . It didnt belong on this angels perfect face .

" so , jake told you about , everything " she shyed away as she asked ." yes " i answered very confused why she was sad. " oh , and what ,do you think about it " she asked again staring out into the darkness.I looked at her face as she stared meaninessly out into the dark of night .It was very obvious that she was expecting heartache .And also she looked like this upcoming heartache wound'nt have been the first .

" well , houistly , i didnt know what to think .I thought you hated me at first " she turned to look a5t me , and her expression was as if id just slapped her across the face. Like that would ever happen "But ," i contuined ." i felt sad , becuase id have to break your heart " .This time her features were crippled . Her mouth sagged in the corners , as her lips trembled . He eyes reflected an overwhelming saddness that began to leak out of her eyes .

" i i , see " she stammered .I couldnt bear to see her liek this , it was killing even , i didnt even belive that was possible before this . Then I suddenly leaned over and pulled her perfect , but trembling lips to mine .They where very , very soft but firm . It was long before i felt her return my kiss , and the trembling stop .

I pulled away as i felt her heart begin to race.I sat there looking straight into her perfect jade green eyes .As i reached out to stop a tear that was about to fall ,i leaned foward only inchs from her face ." But that was before id met you "as barly finished before i was again locked in a passionate kiss .

As we kissed that strange feeling overwhelmed we again .But it wasnt bad. It only made this perfect kiss better.I Felt her arms wrap tightly around my neck as i wrapped mine around her waist .This was unlike anything id ever experenced .It was as if ,i only lived to kiss her .Like , the only reason i became a vampire was to live long enough to meet lea .

I felt her pull away as she gasped for air .Id competley forgotten she still needed to breath unlike me .As we went to engage in another breath taking kiss the front door opened.  
STanding in the frame was jacob .At first he looked completly shocked , and angry , but almost instantly he regained his former face . The face of action.

" Lea , edward says sam and his pack are coming here " he said as he looked down at lea .Sam ? HIS psck . I wasnt even aware there was more then 1 pack in the world let alone in this area . I looked over at lea an noticed panic fill her eyes as she jumped up

" why?What does he want" she asked very shocked . " idk , lets go phase and find out ."he said as he busted between us and into the darkness in front of me . I stood up from the step ands look over at lea ,showing my confusion , before she traps me in another sweet kiss .But this one only lasted seconds before she bolted off into the woods .

As i watched her go i felt as if my life had exscaped my body . I took astep forward , determained to follow her , and make sure wasnt gonna get hurt .a\As i went to take another step , i felt a strong, cold arm pull me back.I looked down at my bicept and noticed edwards hand wrapped firmly around it .

" She'll be alright , its wolf stuff , she'll be back when its over" he reasurred me . I still didnt feel right . I felt like i couldnt be apart from her ever , even tho id just met her . I heard a chuckle and looked back at emmet as he stood in the doorway ." haha, who imprinted on who ? " he laughed as he relized my protectivness over her .

" come inside , they'll be back in a bit " edward once again , reassurred as he pulled me towards the door .I got to the door , then thought about breaking off into the woods to find her , but then contiuned after i relized what she'd think off me if i did .

(6)

Iphased qiuckly , not even bothering to take off my clothes , as i followed jake to where the opthers were waiting . 


	2. Chapter 6 an 7

(**Sorry for how long it took to come on , id forgot about they story and began another , well here it is .**

** If i get some decent reviews i will continue it , if not well , no love lost right ?)**

I phased quickly , not even bothering to take off my clothes , as i  
followed Jake to where the others were waiting .What did sam want  
that was so dam important and why now ? Why , when im finally happy  
did he have to come and ruin it ! I sorry lea , but Edward said that  
he didn't sound happy . Jacob replied through thought . We ran in  
silence till I could hear other heavy paws prints flying towards us .  
Within seconds we were in a large clearing right on the boarders of  
our territory .

I sat at jakes flank and watched as the other wolfs came into sight .  
Sam hadn't brought his whole pack , only a few . I recognized Paul at  
Sam's left flank . His dark silver fur reflecting the moonlight . On  
his right , sat Jared . He was just a bit shorter then Paul and his  
fur was bark brown .

Jake and Sam just stared at each other for the first few minutes .  
Its super annoying that we cant hear what the leaders are saying to  
each other . I sat and watched jakes expression , trying to figure  
out what they were talking about . No use tho , Jake has an amazing  
poker face .

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Jake spoke , Well ,  
thought . He mad that we didn't tell him about Morris Being here .  
Jake explained . I almost guessed it was about Morris . Should've  
known that Sam would want to kill the only person I have loved since  
him .

Well , now he knows , lets go . I said irritated . I had enough of  
this stupid call and catch up on gossip stuff . I wanted to get back  
to Morris . Thats not all . Jake told me . Sam says there has been  
disappearances in La Push recently , he think Morris is to blame .  
I howled . How in the hell could they think that ? Morris has been  
with me almost every second since he got here ! He wouldn't . Would  
he ? . No . Morris was converting , and doing going strong . He  
wouldn't "cheat".

Calm down Lea ! , remember they can't hear what we're saying so your  
frighting them . Jake warned . Good , they should be scared . Cuz if  
they think They're gonna hurt Morris , they got another coming . I  
spat back at Jake . I couldn't help myself , I began pacing . I wish  
I could run over there and rip they're dam heads off .

As I paced I saw Sam turn back into the woods . My eyes narrowed and  
my pacing stoped . Where did he go ? What is he planning ? !  
CALM DOWN LEA!! Jake growled angrily . He going to phase so he can  
talk out loud , im going to do the same . Wait here and calm down ,  
nobody's gonna do anything . Jake assured me as he backed into the  
woods

I sat down and did try to calm down . I knew Jake wouldnt let  
anything happen to morris . He couldnt it was law . No wolf is  
allowed to hurt or kill the imprint of another wolfs . But did that  
imply to wolfs from other packs ?.

Jake emerged from the woods at the same time Sam did . I watched as  
they walked to the middle and shook hands . Jake was easily a few  
inches taller then Sam now ." So , what now ?" Jake asked as he  
crossed his arms .

" Well , is this new one a threat ?" Sam asked . I could tell no  
matter what we said , Sam labels morris as a threat anyway . " No ,  
Morris is not a threat . He has converted to the Cullen's style" Jake  
replied .Sam looked up at me then back to Jake . "Why does it bother her so  
much ?" he asked eying me again .

" She has imprinted " Jake some coolly . Jake still didn't like  
Morris at all . But he cared about me , I could tell and that means  
he wouldn't let anyone mess with morris .Sam's face went blank . He  
looked up to me , I nodded . Ha! I loved it , that sorry bastard  
almost looks said that I have finally found someone to love and who  
loved me back .

" Jake ! Get back to the house !" Sam yelled . What the hell was he  
on about ? . "jake , im sorry friend , but I could let the cullen  
clan just keep letting vampires come and go , an with the deaths ."  
Sam cut off . " what have you down Sam !" Jake yelled back . What was  
he talking about ?

" Jake , I sent a hunting party out to kill him " Sam said . Hunting  
party . Just them I clicked in to what he ment . I smelt it too .  
Morris must be out hunting , but all we told him was about the humans  
off limits . Not the boarder line .

I didn't even wait for Jake to phase . I had to hurry and find morris  
before the others did . I was fastest wolf of both packs , hopefully  
I was fast enough to find him .

(7)  
I sat on the porch staring out into the woods . I could hear the  
sound of deer and elk running about .I couldn't take this waiting  
any longer , is was gonna drive me insane . I got up and headed into  
the house .Everyone was sitting around doing there own thing .  
Emmett , Carlyle and Jasper were watching a baseball game ,  
although it didn't look like they were really paying attention . More  
like they were in deep thought and just happened to be looking at the  
TV. The girls were playing cards . Im not sure what game , but it didn't  
look fun enouhg to join .

" Im gonna go hunting " I said . Everyones head shot up at once .  
What the hell ? . Oh , I know . " I mean for animals , I heard a few  
deer run past " I thumbed the window . Everyone seemed to loosen up a  
bit . Wow , these vamp's really care about the human life around here

Human . Just the word makes me thirsty . I could imagine the blood  
coursing through there tender , juicy - "keep thinking like that and  
you wont be able to control yourself " Edward said as he came down  
the stairs . Everyone looked at him confused .Dam ,hate having a mind  
reader around all the time ." most do " Edward grinned . " mind if I  
join you " he asked . I was kinda hoping someone would volunteer , I  
really didn't want to be alone , just in case some sorry campers  
happen to cross are paths or something . " good thinking " Edward  
added seriously . I could tell he never even thought bout that  
possibility.

We left out the back door and took off into the woods . Ed was fast ,  
but I was able to keep pace with him . He leaped the river and headed  
towards the south .I stopped and listened till I found the sound of  
tongues licking water . Gotcha .

I waved at Edward as I veered off right and he , left . I leapt up  
into a tree that overlooked the water and found my pray . I beautiful  
14 bucks . Every hunters dream , too bad the antlers will go to waste  
.I crouched down and pounced on my prey .

The deer went down and was dead before it even caught a scent of me .  
I had spent years killing humans . Animals were funnier . They  
actually stood a chance of sensing you , people didn't .

I bent down and dug my teeth deep into the bucks neck . Animal blood  
was alright , But it never seemed to fill you completely. Within a  
few second I had drained every drop from the creature and was about  
as satisfied that I was gonna get and began to head back when I  
caught another scent .Not human and not animal .

This scent caught my noise on fire . It smelt like onions , garlic ,  
dead fish , rotten food and meat that all sat in the desert under the  
boiling sun for 3 days inside a jar . An someone opened the lid .Then  
I heard it . Stomping . Loud furious footfalls . Two no four  
creatures with four feet a piece .Then they piece came together .

Id notice that smell when seth was around , not this strong but very  
faint . I didn't notice it as much from lea or Jake , but they've all  
been diluted from the vampires , these were not . Which meant one  
thing . They werent coming to say hi .

I crouched and prepared to fight . I didn't know who they were , but  
if they wanted a piece of me , then they could try and get some .I  
glanced back and forth scoping my surroundings , trying to locate  
what angle they'd come from. Of course , One from each .

Well , then , plan B . Id take down the biggest and the other would  
probably flee . If not , well there was always plan C . Kill them all  
. I turned quickly as I heard the feet pick up pace and split up to  
come at me from all sides . The one coming north would be here first

I turned to face north and readied myself for the battle .I watched  
as a massive wolf came flying through the trees and pounced straight  
towards me . I grabbed its paw and tossed it headfirst into a tree .I  
head the crack as the tree crumpled under the force .

Then I rolled to evade the second strike , the south . Next I punched  
the west wolf square in the jaw as his front legs gave out . It was  
the east one that got me . I layed pinned under the huge wolf . Its  
paws were heavy and if my body wasn't invincible , it would have  
crushed my chest .

I regained my head and grabbed the beast's toe and snapped it back .  
The crack made the wold yelp in pain an lift its foot so I could  
regain my footing and have time to blow it right in nose with a high  
kick .

The wolf went skidding across the dirty and dropped , scratching its  
nose in agony . An evil grin filled my face when I looked around at  
my handy work . Four vampire killers lay , hurt , broken and bruised  
. And I had nothing but a paw print on my shirt .

Then I heard something else . It was feet again , but human . Well ,  
not human . They were moving to fast to be human .Edward busted  
through the trees and looked around at the 4 wolfs . " what happened  
?" he asked angrily . Why was he mad ? They probably had come after  
him next . " they attacked me , I defended myself ." I grunted .

" hurry , we gotta go , now !" he said as grabbed my arm and led me  
back to the house . I heard the sound of more paws tromping the  
ground as we fled . I still dont know why we were fleeing , but I  
trusted Edward to know whats up .

We got to the house and a massive howl came from where the wolfs  
still layed beat up . " get in the house" Edward said sternly . " but  
," " we have no time , now !" Edward yelled as he opened the door .  
What the hell is going on ?


	3. Chapter 8 and 9

**( Well heres the next part . Im sorry if i mis-spell words or my grammer isnt perfect **

** Im not the greatest writer . But i try . So , hope you like it , any like always , if **

** I get a decide review , ill continue . So please review )**

**(p.s Leahsluver spellcheck autocorrected it lea , an i never caught on , hopefully **

** i caught them all this time , sorry bout that , hopefully no hard feelings )**

(8)

I blazed through the forest at blinding speeds . I fainted in and out

well trying to avoid the trees or boulders well also trying not to

use any momentum . I had to get to Morris before sams pack did . I

had too .

I've seen first had what the wolves could do to vampires a few years

ago when the Victoria chick marched the army of newborns here .Every

single bloodsucker got ripped apart that day , the worst we got were

a few broken bones . Morris didn't stand a chance against them .

His scent acted as a beacon as I followed it through the darkness .

It was slowly getting strong which meant I was getting closer . But

his scent wasn't the only one in the night air . Four , woodsy wet

dog scents were about as strong as Morris's meaning , they were about

as far away .

I pushed my legs harder to go faster . Since I transformed , I rarely

hurt . But this killed . My legs were on fire . My paws , tensing

from the rough and un-even forest floor .I didn't care about pain at

this moment , cuz I knew if I didn't save him , id be in the worst

pain anyone could endure .

I focused my head . I could think like that . Id get there first . Id

save him . I had too .Leah , slow down . You cant take them alone .

Jake send via mindlink .I didn't respond . He could tell from my

thoughts there was no way in hell I was slowing down .

The scent was getting stronger , I was close . Then a horrific howl

filled the night . It was a wolf in serious pain . Oh no . They

found him , and there fighting . I had to hurry , morris wouldn't

last long against them all .I tried to push even harder but my legs

just couldn't possibly move any faster .

Another vampire was with Morris .Edward I think . Thank god , least

he wouldn't have to take them alone .The scents were strong now ,

that wet dog smell of the wolves were straight ahead . I broke

through the trees growling .

I jumped into the center and readied myself for battle , scanning for

Morris . I didn't see him anywhere , he must had fled. Good , now to

deal with - I looked around at the battleground . The clearing was

cluttered with debris from falling trees and torn up earth .I looked

around at the body's . On my side a wolf was pinned under a tree ,

breathing heavily and panting hard . On the other side another was

trying to get up without putting any pressure on his right foot .

Beside him , a wolf had its paws covering its nose. I saw tears

staining the fur under its eyes .

Wow , these guys were really banged up . Nothing they wouldn't

recovery from but , then I realized I had caught four scents earlier

. I counted again . Three were here so that means .. Leah , there

headed for the cullens , one of Sam's followed them , we have to

hurry .

I took off back towards the cullens place . Although they attacked

Morris for no reason , I still felt bad for them . Jake ..i started .

Don't worry I told Sam already . He replied . He wasn't happy. He

added .Well then he shouldn't have attacked for no giving reason . I

spat .

Its Sam's fault . If he wasn't so quick to judge then we wouldn't

have anything to worry about . There wouldn't be three broken wolves

back there and a four on its way . But its just like Sam to do what

he wants and not care about anyone else –

He's doing this cause he cares Leah. Jake raged .Sam did what he

thought he had to too protect La-Push .He did what any good leader

would have done , what I would have done . He added . What ever ,

what u would have done huh ? What about when the wolves wanted to

kill Bella for the safety of the tribe . You didn't go out and kill

her , no you protected the one you love .I mentally screamed , just

dodging an incoming tree .

That was – What ? Different ? I interrupted . No its the same . I

wasn't gonna like Jake try and pull this , " for the best of the

tribe " crap with me .Bella had caused more problems since she came

to forks then Morris could ever even imagine . He must have giving up

, cuz he didn't respond .

We continued towards the house . I could rear the running water

meaning the house was just up ahead . As I jumped the river I caught

their scents . More wolves . Sam and his "Henchman " where on there

way to the Cullen house . But they had never passed the boarder line

ever . What was going on up there !

(9)

I could smell them coming from all around us . There were a lot of

them . All the cullens had assembled by me at the sliding glass door

at the back of the house .We watched and waited as the sound of

ground being tore up from razor sharp claws came flying towards us .

" what happened Edward ?" Carlyle asked concerned . Edward eyes went

blank , Blinked then Told him about the attack and what I did to the

wolves . The others looked at wearly like they couldn't belive it .

Of course Emmett looked mad but I couldn't figure out if he was mad

at me for doing it , or for doing it without him .

The sound got closer and closer till Edward opened the door and

stepped outside ." Edward " Esme warned . She was scared . Not for

her , but for her son who was going to walk into a pack of angry

wolves , literally .

Emmett , Jasper and myself went to follow until h held up his hand .

" No I must go alone , if they see too many come out , they think

we're gonna attack ." he explained . He looked pain , like something

he never wanted to happen , was gonna happen . It was all my fault ,

if id just ran ." No , they would have caught you " he answered my

unspoken thought .

" they're here " he said dryly as he shut the door ad walked out to

meet them half way . Bella was staking behind me and Emmett's

knuckles were going white from how hard he was clenching them .

I caused this . If it turned into a fight , I would kill them before

any of these good people got hurt . It was the least I could do for

them .

I watched as Edward stopped half way across the field . He stood

there alone . The Moonlight shining apon him like a stone statue . He

almost looked like a god out there . Then the growls began . First

one , then three , five .Figures began to leak from the trees in

formation .

Two to the left , two to the right and the biggest up the center .

Then all lowered into a attack pose . Teeth bared and low growls

ecaping there mouths . Emmett put his hand of the door ready to

attack when they did .If this went down , it would be a brawl to be

remembered . But one we wouldn't lose . We outnumbered them , and

plus I had taken out 3 by myself .

I watched as a are chested man with dark short hair came walking out

from behind the center wolf . He was big . Like 6'2 or something ,

and built like a brick wall . I guess to any normally human , he'd be

intimidating , but to vamps , not so much .

" That new bloodsucker of yours killed some of my people " the

shirtless man yelled across at Edward .I did what ? Did he honestly

think I killed people . Well , I have before , but not since I met

the Cullen's . I even adapted their "vegetarian "lifestyle so I

didn't have to kill anyone anymore .

" Sam , you knew as well as anyone that I would know if he cheated or

not . Morris hasn't feed on humans since hes been here " Edward

replied through gridded teeth. Yea , really . If I killed someone ,

Ed would know .

" How do we know YOUR telling the truth tho ?! . Sam continued to

yell . I could feel an anger begin to form inside the house . I guess

they didn't like Edward being called a liar . Or Jasper was getting

mad and we were all victims of his power .Either way , I was ready to

go show that punk HOW I kill humans .

" I have never , nor will I ever lie to your pack . You have been

trusted allies in the past . An to this day friends of ours . What

would we gain from lying to you ?" Edward tried to reason . Im glad

he was out there talking , I wouldn't have the patience to stand

there and get yelled at .

" I don't know , what do you get out of leaving three of your

"freinds" out in the woods , badly hurt , to die " he spat , grinding

his teeth . I could see his whole body tremble , like he was ready to

explode . Do it little boy . I step and ill have you gutted . I found

myself up beside Emmett , who now had the door partly opened .

Before Edward could answer , another wolf jumped out from the right

, panting and growling at Edward . He looked half crazed and ready to

kill . I watched as he went to pounce and was out the door , but

before I got through it , another wolf had him pinned .

That caused chaos .Within milliseconds every vampire was outside

standing between Edward and wolves . The wolves in return crouched

lower and growled deeper and louder. I watched as the inned wolf

thought the gray wolf into the air . The gray one landed grafully on

her feet and growled loud staring straight at the other .

It was extremely stressful for 30 seconds .Both sides ready to kill

the other within saying the word .I heard another sound as I snapped

over to see Jake without a shirt running from behind Leah . " Stop

this , what the hell is going on ?! He yelled as he ran to stand

between us and Sam .

" what happened is these bloodsuckers attacked and injured 3 of your

brother jacob " Sam yelled back .His trembling begin again . He was

ready to boil over , I couldn't wait . I wanted to kill this puke so

bad .

" Morris wouldn't have had to defend himself if they wouldn't had

came across the boarder line AND attacked him !"Jake screamed right

back . Wow , I thought Jake would be all for the whole kill me thing.

I guess he didn't hate me as much as I thought , or he wanted the

pleasure of doing it himself . Either way , I was glad he was

sticking up for me .

" What baorder line . No such thing exists anymore. The treaty no

longer applies . " Sam said , more serious this time . " He never - "

No , but YOUR tribe agreed to that treaty . MINE didn't " Sam

interupted . What was going on . It was obviously some story I wasn't

told .

" That treaty exists for the whole pack Sam , you have no right

changing it " Jake spat. I noticed he was now trembling too . What

was with that ?. " " Ephraim Blacks treaty was made by HIS tribe and

those how follow it . Which means yours , not mine" Sam stated .

The whole scene went dead silent . It was like Sam had just told

everyone he was dying on cancer and knowbody knew what to say . Even

thought I had no clue what thius treaty meant . I know the fact that

it wasn't in place any longer was bad .

" Well its its war you want Sam , which we dont , but if you do .

Then so be it " Jake proclaimed . " now , Sam , please . " Carlyle

pleeded . He was such a kind man . He didn't want volinece , he

didn't want the wolves to fight each other .

" please , I wont have you two fighting against each other . "

Carlyle ordered . Both Jake and Sam looked at him stupidly . What was

he getting at ? . " if it would come to the treaty being broken ,

then we will go " Carlyle said . His face was cold and sad , but true

. He would leave his home , pack up with family and go just to stop a

dog fight .

" Carlyle " Jake started . " no jacob , I aprecaite your trying b ut

if Sam truly belives that peace cannot exist between my family and

his , then we will go . We dont want trouble" . Jake looked upset .

Like he was torn that the cullens would leave . I figured he come

with us wherever we went cuz of Nessie but still . This was his home

after all , its hard to just pack up and leave everything you now

behind .

" fine " Jake said defeated . He turned to look at Sam. " we'll leave

by sundown tommrrow" he said throught clenched teeth . He turned and

pushed his way through us into the big glass house behind us .

" Well be back to make sure of it " Sam responded under his breath .

With that the wolves bcame to back up into the forest disappearing

from sight .The growls were getting lower and lower then the sound of

footfalls began to echo through the night . Leah ran into the woods

to phase and the Cullen's went into the house . Everyone's emotion

was different . A few were sad . Some were angry still . A couple

were confused .I just felt bad . Because of me , I got them kicked

out of their home , ruined there treaty and made a peaceful bunch of

vampires enemy's with a pack of oversized dogs .

I stood there staring up into the sky . I know everywhere I went I

screwed things up . But I thought maybe id found a place I could

finally call home . Instead , I ruined one .I looked towards the

sound of soft feet coming out of the forest .

Leah's clothes were dirty and had cuts in them from being caught on

the trees as she ran . Hair hair was a mess and her face was covered

with mud . She ran over and hugged me viciously before crushing my

lips in a longing kiss .It was then , well my arms held her and our

lips met that I relized I had found a home . And no matter how much

the cost , being wth her ,here under the moonlight ,was worth more

then anything .

(8)

I blazed through the forest at blinding speeds . I fainted in and out  
well trying to avoid the trees or boulders well also trying not to  
use any momentum . I had to get to Morris before sams pack did . I  
had too .

I've seen first had what the wolves could do to vampires a few years  
ago when the Victoria chick marched the army of newborns here .Every  
single bloodsucker got ripped apart that day , the worst we got were  
a few broken bones . Morris didn't stand a chance against them .

His scent acted as a beacon as I followed it through the darkness .  
It was slowly getting strong which meant I was getting closer . But  
his scent wasn't the only one in the night air . Four , woodsy wet  
dog scents were about as strong as Morris's meaning , they were about  
as far away .

I pushed my legs harder to go faster . Since I transformed , I rarely  
hurt . But this killed . My legs were on fire . My paws , tensing  
from the rough and un-even forest floor .I didn't care about pain at  
this moment , cuz I knew if I didn't save him , id be in the worst  
pain anyone could endure .

I focused my head . I could think like that . Id get there first . Id  
save him . I had too .Leah , slow down . You cant take them alone .  
Jake send via mindlink .I didn't respond . He could tell from my  
thoughts there was no way in hell I was slowing down .

The scent was getting stronger , I was close . Then a horrific howl  
filled the night . It was a wolf in serious pain . Oh no . They  
found him , and there fighting . I had to hurry , morris wouldn't  
last long against them all .I tried to push even harder but my legs  
just couldn't possibly move any faster .

Another vampire was with Morris .Edward I think . Thank god , least  
he wouldn't have to take them alone .The scents were strong now ,  
that wet dog smell of the wolves were straight ahead . I broke  
through the trees growling .

I jumped into the center and readied myself for battle , scanning for  
Morris . I didn't see him anywhere , he must had fled. Good , now to  
deal with - I looked around at the battleground . The clearing was  
cluttered with debris from falling trees and torn up earth .I looked  
around at the body's . On my side a wolf was pinned under a tree ,  
breathing heavily and panting hard . On the other side another was  
trying to get up without putting any pressure on his right foot .

Beside him , a wolf had its paws covering its nose. I saw tears  
staining the fur under its eyes .  
Wow , these guys were really banged up . Nothing they wouldn't  
recovery from but , then I realized I had caught four scents earlier  
. I counted again . Three were here so that means .. Leah , there  
headed for the cullens , one of Sam's followed them , we have to  
hurry .

I took off back towards the cullens place . Although they attacked  
Morris for no reason , I still felt bad for them . Jake ..i started .  
Don't worry I told Sam already . He replied . He wasn't happy. He  
added .Well then he shouldn't have attacked for no giving reason . I  
spat .

Its Sam's fault . If he wasn't so quick to judge then we wouldn't  
have anything to worry about . There wouldn't be three broken wolves  
back there and a four on its way . But its just like Sam to do what  
he wants and not care about anyone else –

He's doing this cause he cares Leah. Jake raged .Sam did what he  
thought he had to too protect La-Push .He did what any good leader  
would have done , what I would have done . He added . What ever ,  
what u would have done huh ? What about when the wolves wanted to  
kill Bella for the safety of the tribe . You didn't go out and kill  
her , no you protected the one you love .I mentally screamed , just  
dodging an incoming tree .

That was – What ? Different ? I interrupted . No its the same . I  
wasn't gonna like Jake try and pull this , " for the best of the  
tribe " crap with me .Bella had caused more problems since she came  
to forks then Morris could ever even imagine . He must have giving up  
, cuz he didn't respond .

We continued towards the house . I could rear the running water  
meaning the house was just up ahead . As I jumped the river I caught  
their scents . More wolves . Sam and his "Henchman " where on there  
way to the Cullen house . But they had never passed the boarder line  
ever . What was going on up there !

(9)  
I could smell them coming from all around us . There were a lot of  
them . All the cullens had assembled by me at the sliding glass door  
at the back of the house .We watched and waited as the sound of  
ground being tore up from razor sharp claws came flying towards us .

" What happened Edward ?" Carlyle asked concerned . Edward eyes went  
blank , Blinked then Told him about the attack and what I did to the  
wolves . The others looked at wearly like they couldn't belive it .  
Of course Emmett looked mad but I couldn't figure out if he was mad  
at me for doing it , or for doing it without him .

The sound got closer and closer till Edward opened the door and  
stepped outside ." Edward " Esme warned . She was scared . Not for  
her , but for her son who was going to walk into a pack of angry  
wolves , literally .

Emmett , Jasper and myself went to follow until h held up his hand .  
" No I must go alone , if they see too many come out , they think  
we're gonna attack ." he explained . He looked pain , like something  
he never wanted to happen , was gonna happen . It was all my fault ,  
if id just ran ." No , they would have caught you " he answered my  
unspoken thought .

" they're here " he said dryly as he shut the door ad walked out to  
meet them half way . Bella was staking behind me and Emmett's  
knuckles were going white from how hard he was clenching them .

I caused this . If it turned into a fight , I would kill them before

any of these good people got hurt . It was the least I could do for  
them .

I watched as Edward stopped half way across the field . He stood  
there alone . The Moonlight shining apon him like a stone statue . He  
almost looked like a god out there . Then the growls began . First  
one , then three , five .Figures began to leak from the trees in  
formation .

Two to the left , two to the right and the biggest up the center .  
Then all lowered into a attack pose . Teeth bared and low growls  
ecaping there mouths . Emmett put his hand of the door ready to  
attack when they did .If this went down , it would be a brawl to be  
remembered . But one we wouldn't lose . We outnumbered them , and  
plus I had taken out 3 by myself .

I watched as a are chested man with dark short hair came walking out  
from behind the center wolf . He was big . Like 6'2 or something ,  
and built like a brick wall . I guess to any normally human , he'd be  
intimidating , but to vamps , not so much .

" That new bloodsucker of yours killed some of my people " the  
shirtless man yelled across at Edward .I did what ? Did he honestly  
think I killed people . Well , I have before , but not since I met  
the Cullen's . I even adapted their "vegetarian "lifestyle so I  
didn't have to kill anyone anymore .

" Sam , you knew as well as anyone that I would know if he cheated or  
not . Morris hasn't feed on humans since hes been here " Edward  
replied through gridded teeth. Yea , really . If I killed someone ,  
Ed would know .

" How do we know YOUR telling the truth tho ?! . Sam continued to  
yell . I could feel an anger begin to form inside the house . I guess  
they didn't like Edward being called a liar . Or Jasper was getting  
mad and we were all victims of his power .Either way , I was ready to  
go show that punk HOW I kill humans .

" I have never , nor will I ever lie to your pack . You have been  
trusted allies in the past . An to this day friends of ours . What  
would we gain from lying to you ?" Edward tried to reason . Im glad  
he was out there talking , I wouldn't have the patience to stand  
there and get yelled at .

" I don't know , what do you get out of leaving three of your  
"freinds" out in the woods , badly hurt , to die " he spat , grinding  
his teeth . I could see his whole body tremble , like he was ready to  
explode . Do it little boy . I step and ill have you gutted . I found  
myself up beside Emmett , who now had the door partly opened .

Before Edward could answer , another wolf jumped out from the right  
, panting and growling at Edward . He looked half crazed and ready to  
kill . I watched as he went to pounce and was out the door , but  
before I got through it , another wolf had him pinned .

That caused chaos .Within milliseconds every vampire was outside  
standing between Edward and wolves . The wolves in return crouched  
lower and growled deeper and louder. I watched as the inned wolf  
thought the gray wolf into the air . The gray one landed grafully on  
her feet and growled loud staring straight at the other .

It was extremely stressful for 30 seconds .Both sides ready to kill  
the other within saying the word .I heard another sound as I snapped  
over to see Jake without a shirt running from behind Leah . " Stop  
this , what the hell is going on ?! He yelled as he ran to stand  
between us and Sam .

" what happened is these bloodsuckers attacked and injured 3 of your  
brother jacob " Sam yelled back .His trembling begin again . He was  
ready to boil over , I couldn't wait . I wanted to kill this puke so  
bad .

" Morris wouldn't have had to defend himself if they wouldn't had  
came across the boarder line AND attacked him !"Jake screamed right  
back . Wow , I thought Jake would be all for the whole kill me thing.  
I guess he didn't hate me as much as I thought , or he wanted the  
pleasure of doing it himself . Either way , I was glad he was  
sticking up for me .

" What baorder line . No such thing exists anymore. The treaty no  
longer applies . " Sam said , more serious this time . " He never - "  
No , but YOUR tribe agreed to that treaty . MINE didn't " Sam  
interupted . What was going on . It was obviously some story I wasn't  
told .  
" That treaty exists for the whole pack Sam , you have no right  
changing it " Jake spat. I noticed he was now trembling too . What  
was with that ?. " " Ephraim Blacks treaty was made by HIS tribe and  
those how follow it . Which means yours , not mine" Sam stated .

The whole scene went dead silent . It was like Sam had just told  
everyone he was dying on cancer and knowbody knew what to say . Even  
thought I had no clue what thius treaty meant . I know the fact that  
it wasn't in place any longer was bad .

" Well its its war you want Sam , which we dont , but if you do .  
Then so be it " Jake proclaimed . " now , Sam , please . " Carlyle  
pleeded . He was such a kind man . He didn't want volinece , he  
didn't want the wolves to fight each other .

" please , I wont have you two fighting against each other . "  
Carlyle ordered . Both Jake and Sam looked at him stupidly . What was  
he getting at ? . " if it would come to the treaty being broken ,  
then we will go " Carlyle said . His face was cold and sad , but true  
. He would leave his home , pack up with family and go just to stop a  
dog fight .

" Carlyle " Jake started . " no jacob , I aprecaite your trying b ut  
if Sam truly belives that peace cannot exist between my family and  
his , then we will go . We dont want trouble" . Jake looked upset .  
Like he was torn that the cullens would leave . I figured he come  
with us wherever we went cuz of Nessie but still . This was his home  
after all , its hard to just pack up and leave everything you now  
behind .

" fine " Jake said defeated . He turned to look at Sam. " we'll leave  
by sundown tommrrow" he said throught clenched teeth . He turned and  
pushed his way through us into the big glass house behind us .  
" Well be back to make sure of it " Sam responded under his breath .

With that the wolves bcame to back up into the forest disappearing  
from sight .The growls were getting lower and lower then the sound of  
footfalls began to echo through the night . Leah ran into the woods  
to phase and the Cullen's went into the house . Everyone's emotion  
was different . A few were sad . Some were angry still . A couple  
were confused .I just felt bad . Because of me , I got them kicked  
out of their home , ruined there treaty and made a peaceful bunch of  
vampires enemy's with a pack of oversized dogs .

I stood there staring up into the sky . I know everywhere I went I  
screwed things up . But I thought maybe id found a place I could  
finally call home . Instead , I ruined one .I looked towards the  
sound of soft feet coming out of the forest .

Leah's clothes were dirty and had cuts in them from being caught on  
the trees as she ran . Hair hair was a mess and her face was covered  
with mud . She ran over and hugged me viciously before crushing my  
lips in a longing kiss .

It was then , while my arms held her and our  
lips became as one, that I relized I had found a home . And no matter how much  
the cost , being wth her ,here under the moonlight ,was worth more  
then anything .


End file.
